Dark Side Rising
by animefreak249
Summary: Sequel to Encounter. As Yugi and friends continue their lives since Fox and Falco left, new events will change their lives forever as a new enemy rises. COMPLETE
1. Uprising

Welcome to the sequel of Encounter. Like I said, I'm not done yet. I hope you enjoy the sequel and that this story actually does do well. Note that you should read Encounter first if you haven't yet. If you have already, then continue on. If not, go under my profile and find Encounter, read it, and then come to this story if you liked Encounter. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 1

Uprising

It's been over a year since Fox and Falco left to return to their home. As seniors in high school, they all decided on what they would do in the future as they graduate from college. Joey finally decided that he'll join the military with Tristan as they'll both become an Army Reserve officer. Duke decided to keep running his Dungeon Dice business as it keeps spreading as much as Duel Monsters. Yugi isn't going to go to college since he'll be taking over the shop for his grandfather when he graduates from high school. Téa found a place to learn more on dancing and decided to become a ballet teacher. Mai decided to work at a beauty salon and continued to be a professional duelist. Bakura's future is still undecided as he keeps frantically searching for what to do. Seto doesn't need to go to college as he's already running a business, like Duke has been. As for Serenity, her future has already been decided as she's taking time to become both a psychologist and is taking the time in the basement of the home Fox and Falco used to occupy to train as a Jedi. She and Joey decided to take the home to live in a couple months after Fox and Falco left.

Joey arrived at Kaiba Land with Tristan as they were looking for Serenity. She left a note saying that she'd be at Kaiba Land, but there wasn't any other reason. Joey and Tristan were passing by an occupied holo deck as they could hear the sounds of a lightsaber.

"Hey, do you think that would be Serenity?" Tristan asked.

"I bet it is," Joey answered.

Joey pressed a button on a panel near the door, opening it to see a bunch of monsters surrounding Serenity. They watched in amazement as Serenity kept fending off strike after strike from her enemies as her lightsaber zipped through the enemies. The holograms disappeared as Serenity deactivated her lightsaber.

"What brings you here, Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing. I'm just checking up on ya," Joey said.

As a dueling stand began to lower down, someone hopped off of it as it came about 5 feet away from the ground. As the young boy stood there with his deck at hand, he looked over to Joey.

"You should've seen your sister beat all of those monsters!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah…I wish I was here for that," Joey said.

"Well…we were able to see the last few be dispatched," Tristan said.

Serenity left the holo deck arena and went to Joey as her face was full of sweat. She kept breathing hard from training however long she wanted to train for. She was wearing her usual pink vest and yellow shirt. The only difference is that she's wearing a pair of jeans that she found to fit her from Lisa's wardrobe. They had a good fit around her waist as they didn't sag down, like how some guys wear their pants.

"Hey, sis, why don't we go to Burger World and get something to eat, okay?" Joey asked.

"Sure, but do you think Mokuba would want to come along as well?" Serenity asked.

"I'll be fine here," Mokuba said.

"You sure? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Not really. I had a late breakfast this morning, so I'm good."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me use your holodeck!"

"No problem!"

Joey, Serenity, and Tristan all left Kaiba Land as they were heading over to Burger World. Téa still works there, and the group was hoping they could meet up there today. Serenity didn't have that at mind at all, but she was more concerned for Fox.

"_I wonder where he is now. The last message I got from him was about his date with Krystal and how the whole team was doing. He also talked about how the Star Fox team joined Rogue Squadron and were given the group code Rogue…but that was 10 months ago. I hope he's doing okay…"_

Over at the Lylat System, three AR-Wing class ships were flying in formation as they were heading for Corneria. They began to make a plunge towards the planet as they began to pass by gigantic Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, Blockade Runners, Cornerian Flagships, the Great Fox, X-Wings, Y-Wings, B-Wings, A-Wings, Cornerian Starfighters, Jedi Starfighters, and numerous Star Destroyers and thousands of Tie Fighters.

"Red 10, you have one on you six!"

"Red 10, this is Red 6. I got your back!"

"Green 7, you have three on your tail!"

"This is Green 12. We lost Green 4!"

"Gray Leader, this is Blue 2. I'm on your port!"

"Red Leader, this is Gray 5. I have your Starboard."

"This is Rogue Leader calling all ships," Fox said over his comm. "It's critical that we hold the enemies back!"

Fox, Falco, and Krystal all broke their formation and began to pick off Tie after Tie as they tried to keep the enemies from getting to the evacuation ships. A few Tie Fighters got past the Starfighters, but were destroyed instantly by the Star Cruisers' turrets. Fox saw that the fight wasn't going in their favor as the imperials have somehow reformed their groups and decided to attack Corneria.

"_How did the remnants of the Empire all of a sudden be able to form a powerful attack force like this?"_

Fox saw that the fight was shifting in the Remnant's favor, but they now can retreat as the last evacuation transport ship left the system. Fox opened a link to all of Rogue Squadron and the Cornerian army.

"All ships; begin your retreat now!"

As the starfighters without hyperdrive units began to board their designated ships, they began to make the jump into hyperspace. Fox saw that a few Blockade Runners and Cornerian Flagships were destroyed in the process as they were close to making the jump. All of the other ships made the jump into hyperspace as they were able to retreat.

"_If my calculation is correct…then they're their next target…"_

As Fox got into the main deck of the Great Fox, he went to his chair and began to formulate a plan to save as many people on Earth as possible.

"Fox, the Remnant's target is Earth, right?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah…but…we have to be quick about it."

"Why?"

"…I have a bad feeling about it…that's why."

Peppy began to map out Earth and its population to figure out what they could do and what they shouldn't do. They know that they're going to need a lot of support to save them, but they're running out of time.

"_I'll have to send Serenity a message…to inform her to be ready for anything."_

A month has passed since Serenity received a message from Fox. She couldn't figure out why she needed to be prepared for the worst, but she has to be ready, no matter what. Ever since she began to feel a strange presence, she wanted to know what it was and where it was coming from. She got back home from training at Kaiba Land with Mokuba's help to see that Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Mai, Duke, and Bakura were talking while they waited for Serenity to return.

"Hey sis," Joey said.

"Hey guys," Serenity greeted. "I'm going to be in my room resting a bit, okay?"

Serenity went to her room as she put aside her lightsaber and flopped on the bed. She began to rest, thinking about what she was to do if they did come. Within minutes, she began to hear something very faint, but she can't really make it out. She went back out to the living room as she could hear a hybrid of a low and high pitch sound coming from outside. From what she could hear, it sounded like there was more than one of them, but she couldn't make out what they were. She went outside to see something that looked likes double barrels attached to each other to two bent wings. She kept looking as she saw something coming from the ships as it shot towards the city.


	2. Invasion

Here's the next chapter. A little more in depth…this side of the fic WILL be more action packed, I guarantee that. Please review.

Disclaimer: (not again) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 2

Invasion

Serenity kept looking up at the flying objects in the air that came from the numerous ships in the air. They fired some kind of projectile from the left cylinder as it kept flying towards the city. As it got there, the projectiles detonated into a building as many others detonated in mid air, spewing out shrapnel. Serenity ran back inside and wanted everyone in the basement.

"Everyone, get in the basement, now!" Serenity commanded.

"We know, we know!" Joey yelled.

Everyone managed to get in the basement as they all heard explosions outside the house. They began to cover up with blankets and gigantic sized boxes to cover themselves up from the falling debris. As the bombing and the attacks were taking place, Serenity held her lightsaber close to her, just in case.

"_I just hope they'll be here soon…"_

A few hours has passed as everyone began to regain conscience. Serenity threw the boxes and blankets off as a lot of debris fell off. Everyone began to follow Joey and Tristan up as everything was at ruin in the house. They got to the top of the stairs only to see destruction outside of the house as houses were down, debris everywhere, and bodies lifeless on the ground. Tristan and Joey both got a couple of guns that remained intact while they were going around the area to search out for survivors. Bakura found some dull displayed swords that were still intact. Serenity activated her lightsaber as soon as she began to feel a presence from somewhere.

"Ah, we finally found some survivors. Tell the commander that we have a group."

"Yes sir."

Joey and Tristan were holding their hands up as they returned to the group without their weaponry. Serenity kept a firm grip on her lightsaber as the blade shone its blue light. The soldiers clad in white were standing in perfect formation as another group that consisted of tan looking droids which were holding their blasters at the group. Serenity wanted to attack them, but she knew that it would only mean death. The soldiers clad in white were beginning to approach the group until they all heard something jam into the ground. The soldiers looked behind them to see someone in a cloak. Serenity could tell that she wasn't a native to the planet as she was wielding the same staff that Fox and Falco have. The mysterious woman began to talk in a somewhat British accent.

"You'd better leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"…I won't hesitate to retaliate."

The soldiers brought up their blaster rifles as they began to fire many shots at her. The newcomer Jedi jumped out of the way flawlessly and threw her cloak off, using it to veil a couple of the soldiers. Serenity could recognize the person from a picture she remembered seeing.

"_Wait…isn't that Krystal, the Cerinian Jedi Knight?"_

Everyone stared at Krystal as her flawless tactics with a bo staff kept the soldiers on their feet. Krystal kept slamming her staff into the soldier's helmets as they fell down while others she had to deflect shots away from her. Serenity eventually decided to jump into the action as the droids began to open fire as well. Serenity made a suicidal dive at the droids as she was able to knock numerous droids over. Krystal finally dispatched all of the soldiers clad in white and began to charge energy as she was in mid-air, holding her staff up as the staff started to glow red. As she finally charged it, she dropped back down and jammed the tail end of the staff into the ground and created a seismic reaction around her that went out to the droids. Everyone felt the shockwave as they stumbled to the ground. All of the soldiers and the droids were lying on the ground as they all were dispatched with ease.

"Thank you, young one," Krystal said. "I could've easily dispatched those Stormtroopers and Battle Droids myself, you know. Still, the help is appreciated."

"You're Krystal, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I am, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering…where's Fox?"

"That I will explain later. If you want to live, then follow me."

Krystal left the scene as she began to run towards the city. Serenity followed along as well while Joey, Tristan, and Duke picked up a couple of the E-11 blaster rifles. As they all got to the city, they could see many bodies lying everywhere as there were task forces everywhere.

"How do we get around them?" Serenity whispered.

"Follow my lead and I'll tell you when to go."

Krystal saw that a task force passed by without noticing them and looked around to see no one else there. Krystal called over for the more vulnerable ones as Yugi, Téa, Mai, and Bakura all went over. Krystal held a hand up, wanting the other four to wait as another task force passed by. They then saw that it was clear and began to run over. As they got over, Krystal began to talk in a wrist communicator.

"Blue group, what's your status?" Krystal asked.

"I've already freed a number of captive civilians. We had a casualty here, but no fatalities."

"That's good to hear."

"I'm closing communications now."

"As you were."

Krystal was beginning to cross over into a street until a shot went by her. She backed off behind the building again and waited as a group of droids were approaching them. Before the soldiers did get to them, they all heard the sound of a lightsaber activation. Everyone thought it was Serenity at first, but they saw that she was standing there with her blade off. Krystal looked out to see that someone else has already dispatched the group.

"Fox, you made it!"

"Krystal, what's the status?"

"I believe I found your friends."

Fox looked around the corner to see everyone standing there as they all were hiding in the shadows of the building.

"Hey guys…sorry we couldn't get here earlier," Fox said.

"As long as you got here," Serenity added. "I guess you also kept your promise as well."

"We can't stay for chit-chat now. I'll lead you all to-"

Before he could finish, he heard an explosion near him as he reacted into diving behind the building. Krystal pushed back whoever was closer to the wall as they saw more missiles pass by. They all few by harmlessly as they detonated a few feet after they passed by the next building. Fox had his lightsaber at hand as he stood behind the wall, waiting for the enemies. As the enemies were about to turn the corner, Krystal already fired a shot from her staff as it flew towards the enemies. The shot hit as it caused one of the soldiers to fly back. A droid held up a grenade launcher, but couldn't fire it in time since Fox blasted the droid back with his Force powers. Fox began to run out, telling everyone else to stay in there. Krystal began to proceed out, but she stopped as she began to sense someone else's presence. Fox looked to his left to see someone jump out at him as his red blade was shining against Fox's green blade.

"Dessan, when will you give up?" Fox asked.

"You will fall to the Dark Side this time," Dessan said.

"Oh, if it's the story with Lauren, I already told them!"

"WHAT!"

Dessan pushed Fox away as Dessan stood there in shock.

"I would never have believed that you would've told them about that day!" Dessan said.

"Well, I'm not that stupid, you know!" Fox answered.

"Well then, I'll fight this one out with YOU!"

Dessan was about to strike at Fox until someone popped in front of him. Dessan was forced to block the attack as she was able to pull a sneak attack, even without anyone else knowing. Dessan looked down to see the same person that he fought a year ago.

"YOU!"

"Remember me?" Serenity said.

Dessan pushed Serenity off as he stood there with his lightsaber in front of him pointing at his target in an offensive/defensive position. Serenity held her lightsaber at an upward angle for a defensive position as Fox held his lightsaber high and back for an offensive strike.

"You two will fight me to the death, no?" Dessan asked.

"Oh, we'll fight, but not to the death!" Fox said.

Dessan began to back off as he was hoping to seduce them into a trap, but Fox and Serenity stood there, not moving away from their friends. Dessan decided to leave as he knew that he's at a disadvantage. He pressed a few buttons on his belt as he began to fade out. Fox saw that it was clear and called everyone else to follow him to the shuttle.

"Fox, where did you land the shuttle?" Krystal asked.

"It's not too far from here," Fox said, "but we have to rendezvous with Falco."

"What for?" Duke asked.

As they got near Kaiba Corporation, they saw a shuttle sitting there as all three wings were pointing up. Fox came to the door until they all heard glass shatter above them. Fox ducked for cover underneath a tarp that covered the entry way to Kaiba Corporation. Everyone looked up to see that Seto and Mokuba jumped down with jet packs as blaster fire followed. There appeared to be a voided area as they also heard shots being blocked. They looked closer to see that Falco was still up there. He pulled something off of his belt and threw it at the enemies.

"TRY A THERMAL DETONATOR!"

Falco tossed the thermal detonator at the group of soldiers that were firing at Falco. They all tried to run from it, but it was too late as the bomb blew up. Falco was long gone as the grenade detonated. He landed in a kneeling position. He looked over to see that the whole group was there.

"Hey guys!"

"Falco, you're okay!" Téa said.

Fox stood there as the hatch of the shuttle was opening up, he saw that there was a whole group of enemies coming at them. Falco pulled out two guns from his pack that looked similar to 9 mm pistols. The difference is that the guns are bigger. Fox did the same as well, but he only pulled out one gun.

"Oh my god, are those Desert Eagles?" Tristan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, get in, okay?"

Fox and Falco both started to fire their Desert Eagles at the approaching enemies. As they did, Krystal got into the cockpit and started to press numerous buttons on the panel. The engines began to roar to life as they began to lift off, leaving Fox and Falco behind. The hatch to the shuttle was beginning to close as the two side wings began to fold down.

"But…what about Fox and Falco?" Serenity asked.

"They'll be fine, so sit down and hang tight!" Krystal said. "They have ships of their own so they'll be all right as soon as they dispatch all of those troops."

As Krystal got out of the atmosphere and into outer space, they all saw laser fire going between a few gigantic ships.

"There's a battle now?" Joey asked.

"Yes, but we can't bother with that now," Krystal said.

"Does this ship have any defensive weaponry?" Duke asked.

"Yes, but we'll only use that if we're being fired upon."

"Why?"

"Because this shuttle is meant for transportation, not battle!"

Duke sat back down as they began to see two ships start flying next to them. They appeared from Earth as they kept flying with the shuttle at its sides.

"Krystal, we've got you covered," Fox said.

"Yeah…next time, give us a little bit of cover, because we almost got killed there!" Falco said.

"Sorry, I thought you two could handle it," Krystal said with a chuckle.

"Well, we survived it, so there's no point whining about it," Fox commented.

As they began to make their way to their mothership, they were watching as the evacuation ships were escaping with Blockade Runners and Cornerian Flagships guarding the transports. They began to leave the area in a flash as the transports were able to make the jump to hyperspace. They finally got into the hangar of the Great Fox as there were four slots for ships to enter. Two of them were occupied as the other two were open for two ships. Fox and Falco entered a slot each as the shuttle landed on the landing pad provided. The hatch opened for them to get out on as they began to make preparations to make the jump into hyperspace.

"Fox, I have the coordinates in for Coruscant. We're going to make the jump soon," Rob said in his emotionless speech.

"Okay. Lock all ships down for the jump, okay?" Fox commanded.

"As commanded."

The ships began to lock down as they all got into the main deck, trying to find a place to sit down in. Fox turned around to see them frantically finding a place to be as they make the jump.

"Guys, I suggest you all to sit against the back wall so that you don't get blasted back to the walls."

Everyone began to sit against the back wall as they began to feel the hyperdrive engines starting up. As the stars started to appear like they're stretching into long blue lines, they began to make the jump into hyperspace.


	3. To Help Out

Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 3

To Help Out

Fox got up out of his seat as they made the jump to hyperspace. Fox looked back to see that everyone else was getting up out of their spots as they all felt the effects of the hyperdrive.

"I see that you all are going to be okay, I hope?" Fox asked.

Everyone nodded as they felt that they were going to be fine. Serenity got up and looked out the viewing window as she was amazed at the advanced technology.

"I see you're attracted to seeing what hyperspace looks like."

Serenity looked back to see a toad like person, shorter than her, talking to her. She turned around completely to face him and began to speak.

"Yeah, I'm just curious at how fast we're moving."

"We're moving at 20 times the speed of light as estimated."

Everyone looked over to a chair full of maps as a hare was sitting in it. He sat there as his voice and appearance were those of an aging person.

"So…who are these people?" Bakura asked.

"Okay…we'll introduce you to the whole crew," Falco said.

First it was the toad as he stood up and looked to the whole group with a quick wave.

"My name is Slippy Toad, the mechanic of Star Fox."

The hare then stood up with a quick salute as he began to talk.

"I'm Peppy Hare, eldest member of Star Fox and navigator."

Last was that the robot came up and greeted them.

"And I'm ROB. I work on the Great Fox as the pilot of this vessel when the others are away."

"Okay…nice to meet you all," Yugi said. "My name is-"

"We know. Yugi Moto," Krystal said. "And the rest of you are Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Katsuya Jounouchi, Shizuka Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda, Ryugi Otogi, Ryou Bakura, Mai Kujaku, and Anzu Mazaki."

Everyone stood there as most of them didn't know what Krystal just said there.

"…Uh…sorry…I kinda spoke out of line there…" Krystal said.

"Okay…we'll break it down," Fox said. "Because of the system that we just started using, some of you might get called something else for Jedi use…for some stupid reason. Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou; your names remain. Joey and Serenity, you'll be called Katsuya and Shizuka Jounouchi. Mai, you'll be called Mai Kujaku. Téa, you'll be called Anzu Mazaki. Tristan, you'll be called Hiroto Honda. Duke, you'll be called Ryugi Otogi. That's the breakdown."

"So…is Krystal the only one who's going to use that?" Joey asked.

"No, most of the Jedi will use it. It depends on which names they like better. Fox and I personally like your original names…save for maybe a few of you, but that doesn't matter," Falco explained. "What's on the matter now is with Yami and Bakura."

"Why us?" Bakura asked.

"Because we were told by the Jedi Council that you two are to be trained as Jedi."

"WHAT?"

Yugi's puzzle began to glow as someone else took Yugi's place. Standing at a taller stature, he was standing there as he heard what Falco said through Yugi.

"What do you mean by being trained as a Jedi?" Yami asked.

"It's very complicated," Fox said. "Because of a few problems, we're trying to figure out why you two, along with Serenity, are to be trained. I mean, I understand why Yami is to be trained, but I don't understand why Bakura is to be trained as well."

"Well, the Jedi Council said that it's because of his midi-chlorians from the blood sample you brought back, remember?" Krystal said.

"…Yeah…point taken."

"Well, I suppose that takes care of that question," Falco said.

Fox turned to the group and looked at them as he was ready to tell them something.

"Guys, we're heading to Coruscant now," Fox explained. "We're making sure that everyone that we could get is safe."

"What about Yugi's grandpa?" Téa asked. "Did he make it?"

"…We don't know for sure," Falco responded with a low tone. "We weren't part of that group."

Everyone stood there in silence as they were hoping that Yugi's grandpa made it out all right. The silence broke as they're receiving a message.

"Fox, a transmission is coming through from General Pepper's flagship," ROB said.

"Patch it through," Fox said.

As ROB pressed a few buttons on the monitor, a screen came up, revealing an aged bulldog in a red uniform. The insignias on his uniform showed that he was of high rank as he sat there with his message.

"Star Fox, we're glad you're all right," General Pepper said.

"Yeah, but how's everyone else?" Fox asked.

"We lost a number of troops during the evacuation, but a number of civilians survived at least."

"Many died in that attack."

"I know how you feel at the loss of lives."

"Pepper, what's our next task?"

"We're to head to Coruscant and Corellia to drop off our civilians while you and your team are to go to Naboo and stay there until we get further orders."

"Why do we need to be at Naboo?"

"You're to gather as many of the civilians as you can so that we can get them out of there. Naboo residence as well as the Gungans."

"Understood."

"Now get to it. Pepper, out."

With that, the screen began to show deep space again as everyone was hoping that this mission won't involve too much trouble. ROB began to change coordinates as the got out of hyperspace so that they would be heading for Naboo.

"Guys…I'm going to have to have you all stay in the ship," Fox said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Because it's safer for you all to be in here while we're out there," Falco said.

They finally arrived at Naboo after taking a couple jumps through hyperspace. They came through the atmosphere and landed their ship in some hidden groves as the group was observing the greenery that was all over the planet on the bridge's viewport. Peppy was busy explaining to the group what Naboo has been through just to survive through the many things that have happened. As Peppy was talking to the group, Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy got into the hangar and pulled out four speeder bikes. They mounted them and began to ride off to Theed and the Gungan city, leaving Peppy and ROB to stay at the ship with the others.

"So…what should we do?" Joey asked.

Peppy turned around and faced the group as they all stood there, determined to do what they could. He saw that Yami already retreated, leaving Yugi out as he stood at his short stature. Peppy gathered his hands at the small of his back and stood there, thinking of what they could do to help.

"Well, if any of you are of military rank or experience, then you can help take watch," Peppy suggested.

Joey, Tristan, and Seto all stepped forward, waiting as they were going to be given their posts and shifts.

"All right then, we'll need you three to take hourly shifts so that you all get your share of fair time," Peppy explained.

"So, that means that one of us goes out there, guarding the ship?" Tristan asked.

"Not just the ship, but us. I'll be giving you standard M-16 assault rifles only for defense. If you're being fired upon, then return fire. The Nubians shouldn't fire upon us since we're friendly to the Republic."

"And if they do?" Seto questioned.

"…Then return fire if you must. Don't open fire upon them if it's only a single person with a blaster pistol."

Serenity stepped forward and stood there as if she was ready to take this duty herself as well.

"Sir, I would like to join the watch group," Serenity offered.

"Hm…I don't know. I've been curious at how much training you've taken," Peppy said in a low tone.

"I'm not a fully trained Jedi, but whatever skills I have may help us out. I'll take full shifts while they take hourly shifts."

"Serenity, are you sure?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're only 17 and you're willing to risk your life already,"Yugi said.

"Everyone, I already decided my future," Serenity stated. "I wanted to become a Jedi, and no one will make me change my mind unless I'm not capable of it."

Joey went up to her and held her at the shoulders. Serenity did nothing to resist him as she stood her ground.

"Serenity, you're my sister, and I won't let you go out there on full shifts," Joey complained. "We're armed with guns and you're only armed with a lightsaber!"

"Does that matter?" Serenity asked. "I can block bullets after the hard training I went through with paint ball guns, then to rubber bullets, and now with virtual simulators!"

"Serenity, being out there with the real thing is different from having simulators do the work! Besides, the last time you blocked an actual bullet, it split in half and hit you in the side and nearly killed you!"

"Joey, this is what I've trained for! Rubber bullets were the closest thing to death or some predicament! One good shot to the eyes would've blinded me! One good shot in the chest without a vest, which I didn't have one on, could've killed me if it hit me right!"

"Joey, you can't win this argument," Tristan said. "She has reason to be out there with us and I have to agree with her."

"I must agree with her too," Peppy concurred. "Like Fox said, she's been trained under the Jedi arts. She's still flawed, but we'll need as much help as we can get."

Serenity looked to Seto as he picked up a standard M-16 and went out for first watch. Serenity began to follow as well as she headed for the tail. Yugi stepped up and spoke up as well.

"Uh…I think Yami and I can take full shifts as well," Yugi said.

"Why do you…I see," Peppy said. "Permission granted."

"Thank you!"

Duke stepped up as well and offered his help.

"I'll help with watch as well since I've had a few skills with a gun," Duke offered.

"Go on ahead," Peppy granted.

With that, Duke, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi picked up guns and began to go to the hangar to wait. Serenity took full shift to watch alongside of whoever was at watch. Yugi would also be out there as well switching between himself and Yami.

Night came around as 9 hours has passed. Yami was returning to take a break after taking a two hour shift since Yugi wasn't waking up. Yami looked around in the hangar as he found a fountain for drinking water. He slung the gun around his shoulder, took a cup, and filled it with cold water to drink so that he would feel a little more awake. After he was done drinking he heard some walking, he assumed that Seto was done with his shift, but what he saw was an extremely tired Serenity.

"Serenity, you look exhausted," Yami pointed out.

"Yami…I'm fine, I just need a small break."

"You can go ahead and rest for the rest of the night."

"I can't. I have to…"

"Serenity, don't argue. It's about 2:00 at night and you're tired. We all want you to rest if you're not going to be healthy by tomorrow morning from full shifts."

"…Okay."

Serenity went to the end of the hangar where there were boxes. She didn't wake anyone else up as they were lying down in the middle of the hangar. Yami found a blanket sitting next to him and picked it up to let Serenity use. As she sat there, Yami placed a blanket over Serenity. Under the blanket though, Serenity started to blush as her heart began to race.

"Yami…you don't have to do this for me," Serenity said.

"Serenity, it's a little chilly out and I don't think you want to wake up cold, do you?" Yami asked.

"…I guess not."

Serenity sat there as Yami sat down with her. She let herself loose and began to rest her head on Yami's shoulder. He didn't want to keep her from sleeping, so he decided to not move her until she was fast asleep. As she drifted off into a deep sleep, she began to think about Yami.

"_I wish I could tell you that I love you, but I don't want to say anything. Still, this moment seems very dreamy, yet so real…"_


	4. Ambush

Here's the next chapter. To answer something of yours browneyedalbino, half of the stuff you said is already being used in my fic…for later stuff. The other half is actually stuff I never thought of. Thank you for the ideas. This fic will be inspired by an idea of yours. Also, Psionicnemesis (and thank you for still reading my stuff), the first few stuff won't always be long. I'll try to get more longer fics, but it's not guaranteed. Length isn't always everything; the most important thing is how it's set up that makes it a good fic and that it's a desirable length. I've seen a good number that are much better than mine, but I'm still near their level (but they'll always be ahead of me).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 4

Ambush

Morning came as Serenity found herself on the hard metal floor of the hangar. She looked around to see that no one was around in the hangar, except for a tired Joey. She went over to him and looked into his tired eyes as he was lying on the metal floor. His eyes appeared heavy with sleep as he was on watch with the others last night.

"Joey, are you okay?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, I'll…be…fine," Joey mumbled.

Serenity stood up and walked to the tail end of the ship as the gigantic hatch was still open to the forest. She stood there as the calm wind kept blowing onto her face. Bakura unexpectedly walked up behind Serenity, but she had no surprise in her mind.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, I haven't had time to enjoy the view since last night," Serenity said.

"I just wanted to know what the Jedi life is like since, well, Yami and I are going to be trained."

"It's not an easy path, but I can explain most of the basics now."

"Go ahead."

Serenity stood there and kept thinking about what there is to tell him, but not everything will be accurate since she's only studied under the Jedi arts for a year. She stopped her trail of thought as she thought she heard something behind some brush.

Bakura looked at her and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I thought I…"

Serenity stood there, cutting herself off from speaking anymore. Why she did that was because she saw something behind the brush this time. Bakura stared at her and wanted to know what was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Bakura questioned.

"Take cover. I think we have some visitors," Serenity replied.

She pulled her lightsaber out slowly from the belt clip on her side and activated it. The blue blade began to resonate from the hilt as the lightsaber was humming as the light shone brightly. Bakura began to back off slowly, hoping that he doesn't get in the middle of crossfire. Tristan and Duke finally came down from being on the bridge after they had a layout of their next task. They kept looking at Serenity as she stood there with her lightsaber in front of her at an angle pointing up to the right. She looked to her left and leaped backwards into the hangar as a red bolt of energy barely missed her. As she landed, she saw more red bolts flying towards her, or at least the projectory was meant for her when they missed. Serenity started to block whatever shots she can block as Tristan and Duke kicked down some metal crates to use as small cover. They began to fire over the crates as Serenity dove back behind the crates with the other two as Joey did the same. Bakura got behind the crates with them and took cover.

"Serenity, why didn't you sense that earlier?" Duke yelled.

"How can I if I'm not a fully trained Jedi you dimwit!" Serenity responded in a high tone. "Besides, they're machine, and it's hard to sense them!"

More shots began to hit the metal crates as they had to take more cover. Seto came from the bridge, but didn't come down to take cover. He took cover behind a girder and began to fire around the corner of it.

"You all stay up there while we take care of things down here!" Seto yelled into a comm. unit.

Serenity saw more blaster fire going to them instead of Seto as Seto kept firing around the corner with his M-16 automatic trigger. Serenity saw that the troops of droids were still advancing on them as more of the droids were coming up what they think is a ramp that the enemies set up. The droids were going down one by one by their shots as Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Seto were all firing at the enemies. Serenity opened her comm. link and began to talk into it.

"Peppy, what are those things?" Serenity asked.

"Those are Battle Droids. Unlike Stormtroopers, they can be mass produced without a problem, but they're more flimsy in the armor endurance," Peppy explained. "Your lightsaber will cut through them with no problem. The M-16's should take them out with ease."

"Yes, we already know that, but don't you guys have sentry turrets?" Tristan asked.

"We may have some at the top crate on the starboard side of the ship."

"Okay, I think I see it," Serenity confirmed.

Serenity looked to her left as the crates were on the right side of the ship. She began to reach out into the Force to get the crate at the top as more heavy fire began to slowly sear away at the crates they were behind. As she was able to get it off the top, the other crates that were stacked underneath it began to topple down. As they did, everything in them began to fall out of the crates, including a whole bunch of Sentry turrets. Bakura looked over to see a pair of katanas lying on the ground. They appeared to have been sharpened and maintained as they were lying on the ground. Bakura began to run out between crossfires and finally got to the katanas. He began to run into enemy lines as he had the katanas spinning in slow circles around his sides. As he got up to one of them, he had both katanas in a reverse hold and made a pincer motion as they cut the droid in half with ease. He turned around and began to slash at the many Battle Droids that were still left standing as they began to take fire to Bakura. Bakura ducked the blasts as the shots were heading straight for their own.

Serenity was able to get an opportunity to get up and run to the enemy lines to gain an offensive advantage. As she got to them, she took a powerful leap up and began to do a front flip as her body twisted around to face backwards while she was stabbing down as a Battle Droid. As she landed, she stabbed backwards into a droid that was aiming for her. As the droid began to malfunction, Serenity whipped her lightsaber out of it and slashed at a couple more of the droids. She looked over to see that Bakura was doing just fine as he already managed to dispatch half of the invading droids in the hangar.

Bakura saw a group of 3 droids beginning to open fire at him, but he began to dodge each blast as he was slowly approaching them. As he got to them, he began to quickly spin as his katanas were spinning in a diagonal motion around as Bakura's arms were outstretched. The three droids were then sliced in half as they fell over on the ground. Bakura looked out to the fields as more droids were beginning to get onto the tail end of the Great Fox. Bakura looked over to Serenity as she did to him. They both made a quick nod and began to charge into the enemy lines. Seto looked around the corner to see the two beginning to run to the enemy lines as the droids were beginning to open fire once again. Seto couldn't believe his eyes as they were dodging blaster shots.

"_Damn it, are those idiots trying to get themselves killed?"_

Bakura had his katanas outstretched and made the same quick spinning motion as he hit seven droids. Serenity already got up to the lines as she kept slashing away at the Battle Droids as they were being cut down with ease. Before she could continue her march up, she saw something flying at them as it came down at an angle. She went off of the tail engine and landed outside of it as Bakura did the same as well. As the object hit the hull on the tail engine, an explosion followed it as many droids fell off of the engine in pieces. The Battle Droids turned around as the sound of a lightsaber was activated as a droid fell over. Serenity looked over to see the green blade of a lightsaber as a Cornerian stood there, ready to do battle with the droids.

"Fox, when did…"

"Serenity, not now!"

As the Battle Droids began to open fire on Fox, he began to block every shot that came at him with his lightsaber, deflecting them back to as many droids as he can hit. As the Battle Droids were being distracted by Fox, Bakura was able to sneak up behind a number of droids and attack them from behind with the katanas he's using. Serenity did so as well as she took one quick horizontal slash at a few droids. Tristan, Duke, and Joey got to the opening and began to fire around the corner with their M-16 assault rifles. In no time, the droids were easily dispatched. Fox deactivated his lightsaber as Serenity did the same as well. Bakura stood there with the borrowed katanas pointing down.

"Bakura…when did you fight like that?" Serenity asked.

"I guess I should tell you guys something," Bakura said. "I actually have been studying skills on swordplay ever since Fox left."

"So you've been training with swords just for the heck of it?" Fox asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why I can fight like that."

At the walkway that Seto was standing on, everyone else came out of the bridge to see what was going on down below. Yugi looked down at Bakura as he was very curious at the situation now.

"_Yugi, what's wrong?" _Yami asked.

"_Nothing, I'm just wondering what's going on with Bakura," _Yugi said.

"_Well, it's definitely not the evil tomb robber; I know that much for sure."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, besides, I'd be able to feel the dark energy coming off of him if it was."_

"_I'll trust you on this one, Yami."_

With that, Yugi began to focus in on Serenity as she stood there, looking up into the sky. She can sense someone there, waiting for something.

"_Who is that? I know it's a strong evil energy, but I also know that it doesn't belong to both General Scales and Dessan. It's like there's a third person there."_

Fox looked over to Serenity as her curiosity was easy to pick up. He also can sense the energy, but he doesn't recognize it from anyone that he knows of, yet he feels that it's someone familiar. He can't understand why, but he has that gut feeling that it's someone he knows in some way.


	5. Trouble at Theed

Here's the next chapter. Please review.

Disclaimer: (I hate these things) I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 5

Trouble at Theed

It's been a few hours since the ambush happened. Serenity's training with Fox in the hangar as she wanted to become a better combatant. Everyone else is in the bridge, waiting for Slippy to return from the Gungan city as well as Falco and Krystal to return from Theed.

"How long do you think it'll be?" Joey asked.

"I just got a transmission from Slippy saying that the Gungan warriors won't leave without a fight. We're to only take the women and children from there," Peppy explained. "As with Falco and Krystal, they haven't reported back yet."

"I see," Tristan mumbled. He then looked up and began to talk in a normal tone. "Do you think that they're all right?"

"I bet they are me knowing them. Since they're both Jedi Knights, they'll be fine."

"How can you be for sure," Mokuba asked.

"I've seen them in some of the worst situations and they made it out alive."

Yugi left the bridge to watch Serenity spar with Fox. As he got out onto the walkway, he watched as the clash of lightsabers and the grunts of battle were the only things that filled the hangar. After a while, Fox backed off and stood there with his lightsaber deactivated. Serenity did the same as well as she stood there, looking at Fox. Fox stood there, staring at her as if something is bugging him.

"Serenity…can you come here for a minute?" Fox asked.

Serenity approached Fox slowly, curious at what he had in mind. As she was only a foot away, Fox put his hand on top of her head firmly. She stood there as he only applied a little bit of pressure as if he was trying to push her down a little. He took his hand off of her head and ran his finger through some of her hair as it sat on his finger. He then let it drop back down and looked at Serenity curiously.

"One, you've grown about a couple inches taller, and two…well…was your hair always an auburn/light brown color?"

"Oh…that…my hair color seems to change from the sunlight. In the light, it looks somewhat a light reddish or a light brownish color. It all depends on how you look at it, really. Naturally, it should be red, but the light does change it a bit."

"I see. I got confused whenever I'd see your hair color, but I really don't pay as much attention to it until now."

"Oh…don't feel bad though. I've had some people confuse my hair color. By the way, how much have I improved?"

"I'll be truthful. You're offense still is a downside for you. Your defense…well…you've become a lot faster since the last time that I began to train you."

"I see…I guess that means that I've improved a bit."

Fox turned around, looking to the scenery from the rear hangar hatch only to see the forest.

"Serenity…when will you be 18?"

"I'll be 18 in November, about a month from now. Why do you ask?"

"It was a request from Kelly. She wanted to know so that she could take time to help with your training. She's allowed to train those that are around 18 to 21 so that she can work her way around as a Jedi Trainer. Once her training is complete, then she can start training young Jedi at any age."

"I see. So Kelly Yander will be taking your place?"

"No, I'll still help train you, but she'll be training you for the most part since I'm busy with other stuff. Kelly can help you with your offensive techniques."

Fox spun on his left heel to face the way to the bridge. He went back there so that he can wait for the transmission from either Krystal or Falco. Just as he got to the lift to go up, Peppy came storming out at the top.

"Fox, we have some serious problems!" Peppy yelled.

"What?"

"The New Republic won't be here for a while. They're caught up in something else."

Fox stood there with a blank stare, letting it absorb into his mind. As he kept thinking about Falco's and Krystal's safety, his comm. link began to beep. He opened a channel and began to speak into it.

"McCloud speaking."

"Fox, we have a serious problem here!" Falco yelled over a series of explosions. "We evacuated the residence of Theed, and the Nubian army decided to help us, but the enemy is trying to blast all of us into oblivion!"

"Falco, just calm down. I need to know how many troops there are so that I can figure something out."

"I'd guess around 100 droids with rocket launchers and 5 AAT tanks."

"Okay, I'll formulate a plan."

"You'd better before we're dead!"

Falco closed the channel, leaving Fox in deep thought of what they should do.

"Falco and Krystal are in trouble, right?"

Fox turned around to see Serenity standing there with a worried look in her eyes. He turned away and looked down onto the ground, thinking about his friends' safety.

"Yes, but I need to formulate a plan that would work against those numbers."

"Can't one of your ships do the job?"

"No, all of those droids have lock on missiles, and a whole volley of those would destroy an AR-Wing instantly. The AAT tanks are clumsier since their top cannon fires straight shots, but they can do a lot of damage with one shot if it hits."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"The only way we could do this if we set up decoys. We need to set up sentry turrets for an ambush."

"How much can they do before they're blown to bits and pieces?"

"They can do a lot if they're able to fire a whole volley of blaster shots."

Fox pulled a box out that was sitting on the ground and opened it up to reveal a whole box full of sentry turrets. He began to take them in armfuls as he began to set sentry turrets down in groups of three. He had 7 sets of turrets as they all sat there in the cylindrical like form as a few small lights around them weren't blinking.

"So…who's all going?" Serenity asked.

"You, me, Yami, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura. Slippy is supposed to meet up with us at the entrance to the city with a few Gungan troops."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Yami'll have to set up sentry turrets and find out which type of weapon suits him best."

"Yami told me that he prefers a bo-staff."

"He did?"

"Just last night."

"I see. I might be able to find a bo staff unless he wants to use a staff saber."

"He might want to stick with a bo staff for now."

"Okay. We already know that Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Duke will be using guns. Bakura will be using those katanas that he was using earlier. You and I will be using lightsabers."

"I understand. When will we start?"

Seto, Yami, Bakura, Duke, Joey, and Tristan all came into the hangar as they were standing there, waiting for their new orders.

"We'll start now!"


	6. I Have Returned

Sorry the last one took so long. I had a writer's block. One other note, Serenity's birthdate isn't at November (unless I guessed right…). I don't know for sure when, but I had to throw something in there so that it wouldn't screw a certain thing up. Besides, I've already fixed an age split a couple of times. Please read and review. Now that I think about it, Dark Side Rising is nearing the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 6

I Have Returned

Fox, Serenity, Joey, Yami, Duke, Tristan, Seto, and Bakura were creeping along the forest as everyone but Seto were carrying sentry turrets. Seto had a whole set of sniper bullets around him as he held a long, powerful gun. Tristan and Joey both had their sentry turrets slung over their backs as they were carrying their M-16 semi-automatics. Duke was carrying his set of sentry turrets as he had a heavy artillery gun meant to take out tanks plus an RPG launcher with four missiles in it and one more set of missiles. Yami, Bakura, Fox, and Serenity were carrying their sentry turrets as they had their melee weapons with them. Fox stopped at the rendezvous point where they would meet up with Slippy and the small band of Gungans. As they waited there for a few minutes, they saw a small band of 10 strange creatures with bills as their ears, if they were, flopped down as far as their backs were. Among them was Slippy.

"You made it," Fox said.

"This is all I could gather since their army was setting up for their battles," Slippy explained. "So, what are your orders?"

"Slippy, I need you to take Joey, Tristan, and Duke to set up a post with their sentry turrets and program on your datapad to begin firing upon command. Seto, I need you to set up your sniping post at the coordinates I showed you. Bakura, Yami, and Serenity are with me to set up sentry turrets. The Gungans will be setting up around the city and awaiting my orders to ambush them. Once they do, then we'll fire away with the sentry turrets."

"Understood," everyone said in unison.

"Okay, let's move out!"

Half an hour has passed as they all set up their turrets. Seto finally got to his post as he has his sniper rifle set up. Slippy and Duke finished setting up their turrets as they had their missiles ready. Duke also had his heavy artillery gun ready to blast away at the tanks. Fox, Bakura, Serenity, and Yami already set their turrets up in the city in various hidden places as the band of 10 Gungans was with them. Fox and Serenity had their lightsabers ready when they were going to go and attack. Yami had a metal pole that Fox found to use as a bo staff. Bakura had his katanas ready as they were still sheathed on his back. He began to send a transmission to Slippy to begin firing.

As the cylinder like structure began to form a base and a head turret, they began to fire away at the enemies as the 21 turrets were barraging the droids with heavy fire. The droid armies were firing their missile launchers in random directions as they were guessing where the shots were coming from. Fox made a hand motion to begin their siege as the Gungans began to throw strange energy like balls. As they hit the droids, they began to fall over as the electrical energy stored in them short circuited the droids. Duke and Slippy fired four missiles in one shot as they flew to the tanks. As they hit the tanks, only two of them were destroyed. Duke dropped the missile launcher and used his artillery gun to take out the other three tanks after taking heavy fire from the eight missiles. Joey and Tristan began to fire down to the droids with their semi automatics as their bullets were flying into a random direction to the droid army. Seto was sniping as many droids as he can with his sniper rifle after posting back about 2 kilometers away from Theed. As the droids were falling, Fox, Serenity, Yami, and Bakura began to run across the battlefield, trying to find Falco and Krystal and whatever soldiers there were left.

"Fox, where do you think Falco and Krystal are?" Serenity asked.

"I can feel them still, so just follow me!" Fox yelled over blaster fire.

As they saw a group of 4 droids with blasters blocking their way, Fox put his hand up and blasted the droids back with his Force energy. The droids began to get back up until each of them hit the droids with their weapons. Fox and Serenity used the same basic spinning upward slash as Yami stabbed down with his bo staff while Bakura stabbed the droid with his katanas. They all then began to proceed into the city, trying to find Falco and Krystal. As they got to the central square, they saw that Falco and Krystal were already busy with some droids with missile launchers. They had their staff shields up as they were repelling the missile attacks while the soldiers were blasting the droids with their blasters, or at least trying to. Fox pulled his blaster out and began to fire at them as he fired two shots every second. Within a matter of seconds, the droids began to fire upon Fox. He jumped out of the way of the missiles as they flew by harmlessly into the ground. Fox put his blaster away and came down with a flying top down hack against one of the droids as he split it in half with his lightsaber. He then took the missile launcher and fired it at a group of droids that were aiming for him. The missile hit the droids before they could either move or fire back at Fox. Falco and Krystal jumped into the fray right away as they were holding back the group of droids.

As they were dealing with those droids, three droids that were rolling in came to Serenity, Yami, and Bakura as it began to unfold into a standing structure. Serenity activated her lightsaber as Yami and Bakura took cover back behind a corner. As Serenity stood there in her defensive position, the droids put up what appears to be a deflector shield. The droids began to hail Serenity with thousands of shots that aimed for Serenity. Serenity was blocking a number of the shots while others were flying by her harmlessly. As she kept blocking shots, two more of the same droids came in and began to blast at her. Serenity felt a sudden yank as she flew back behind the wall where Yami and Bakura were hiding. She looked behind her and saw Krystal against the wall.

"Krystal…what…"

"What they are? They're known as Droidekas; best known as destroyer droids."

"So, how do we get rid of their shields?"

"We'll have to wait it out, that's how. Or if we have some kind of EMP grenade."

The droidekas kept firing at the wall until they turned around to the right and began to fire at Fox and Falco as they were running past them. Fox pulled his lightsaber out quickly and began to block the shots that were flying towards him. Falco dove behind the wall where the others were as Fox kept Falco covered all the way. Fox was still standing there, blocking shots that were coming at him. Without hesitation, he stopped at the right moment and ran to get behind the wall with the others. Fox held himself against the wall as the droidekas were still hailing fire at them. Fox pulled some kind of spherical object off of his belt as he stood there, holding a button. Fox wheeled around the corner to face the droids and threw the object at them and went back behind the wall. As he did, they all began to hear an electrical field forming as they could see a small amount of a glimmer of the grenade's electrical field. Fox wheeled around and pulled his Desert Eagle out of his carrying backpack and began to fire his gun at such speeds that it'd seem like he's firing several shots in less than a second. As he kept firing, the droidekas were desperately trying to shoot down Fox. As he stopped firing after taking out the five droidekas, he waved the group out to help the injured Nubian soldiers out. The Nubian soldiers and the group were working on the injured while Fox was keeping watch for other enemies approaching.

However, something caught his attention. He began to sense a strong disturbance in the Force. He knew what General Scales' and Dessan's presence feels like, but the presence is neither of the two. He stood there as he looked over to the group, seeing that they're done tending to the group of injured soldiers.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Krystal asked.

"Krystal, Falco. I need you two to take the others out of here with the exception of Serenity," Fox said.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked.

"Serenity, I may need your help in this. You may not have the greatest skills, but you're probably best suited for this."

"Fox, why do you need her to go?" Krystal questioned. "She's too young to go with you. I'll go in her place."

"Krystal, the reason why is unknown to even me. I just feel that she can do this. I also need Bakura to be entrusted with my lightsabers."

"Why me?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura, just remember this. Use them only when you really feel you have to."

Fox handed Bakura both of his lightsabers, his own and Laurens, as he still had two other weapons left. With that, Fox turned around and began to run off. Serenity followed as well as they both were heading for Theed's hangar. Falco only opened a comm. link and began to call for the others to gather to where they were.

"I don't think Joey's going to like what he's going to hear," Yami said.

"I agree with you on that," Bakura concurred.

Falco stood there with his staff out, waiting for the others to arrive. Within a matter of minutes, Slippy came in with the small group that they had, plus the Gungans that helped out in the raid. Joey looked around, apparently searching for Serenity if she was around still.

"Hey, where's my sis?" Joey asked.

"She went with Fox for some reason. He wanted her to go with him," Krystal explained.

Joey had his head down, hoping that Serenity comes back alive. Falco looked over to him and could feel the anxiety coming from Joey. Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to reassure him.

"Hey, don't worry," Yami said. "She's a strong person, and I know for sure that she'll make it out alive."

Joey looked over to Yami and saw that Yami was either confident or was hiding his worries for Serenity.

"…You're right. She trained for this…and…I can't stop her from doing what she has to do."

"You still have the right to tell her things on what to do and what not to do with certain things," Falco said.

"Falco, what are we supposed to do now?" Seto asked.

"We're to leave the city and return to the Great Fox. Peppy sent me a message saying that the drop ships have arrived."

Before anyone could either agree or question this, they all heard blaster shots coming towards them. They all retreated back as Falco and Krystal waited out there with their weapons. Falco then threw to Yami his staff. Yami stood there, wondering what Falco had up his sleeve. Instead of pulling his blaster out, Falco pulled a weapon that looked similar to a lightsaber, but this one had blades on both ends and the hilt was about 3 times longer than a lightsaber hilt. Falco began to block blaster shots that were flying at him, but the shots were going back to the enemies in random directions. Everyone else was behind a wall as some of them began to fire around the corner.

Fox and Serenity arrived at the hanger with little trouble as they entered through the side doors. Without question, the hangar was empty with only crates, whatever supplies were left behind, N-1 Naboo Starfighters, and one person standing in the middle of the hanger that exhumed a lot of Force energy. He or she or it had a black cloak, concealing whoever the person is, making it harder to see the person's face. Fox approached the person with a couple of steps and stopped. The person began to talk in a familiar voice, but Fox can't put his finger on who it is."

"So, you've finally come."

"Fox…this guy…even though I'm not as trained, I even can feel the energy off of him," Serenity said to Fox in a whisper.

Fox knew that Serenity was as scared as him; maybe even more. He also could feel the energy off of the Sith as the person stood there, not revealing who he is. Fox could guess that he was the leader of the now known Sith syndicate.

"Who are you?" Fox yelled.

"You know who I am! I am Darth Maru; leader of the Sith Syndicate!"

They both stood there, not knowing who this Darth Maru is, but they now know that he's the leader of the group. Fox only stood there without any expressions of fear, but his heart is telling him something that is reminding him of someone.

"Fox, I know that you should remember me."

With that, the Sith brought down his hood to reveal his face. Fox's eyes shot wide open as soon as he laid eyes on him.

"It…can't be…"

Fox stood there in shock as he saw the same grey wolf Cornerian who fought against him back in the Lylat Wars. He couldn't believe that he returned. The sith began to smirk as he stood there, seeing Fox's reaction.

"Yes, Fox McCloud. I, Wolf O'Donnell, have returned!"


	7. Duel of the Fates

Here's the next chapter. Just to note, Darth Maru, I just made up on my own. However, "maru" means...I don't know what...I heard destruction from one, but I heard a list of other things on a translator site...but...yeah...I'm confused. I just like the name.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters (heck, I don't own the subtitle to this chapter. That title belongs to Star Wars)

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 7

Duel of the Fates

Fox stood there in disbelief to see Wolf O'Donnell standing there. He clearly could remember killing him back on Venom. Now, Wolf stands there as clear as day, standing there in Sith robes.

"Wolf, I swear, I killed you back on Venom!" Fox said.

"Apparently, I survived and managed to become who I am now," Wolf said. "Now I finally can defeat you, Prodigy of Might! You can't defeat me now that I have mastered the teräs käsi!"

Serenity went next to Fox, wondering what Wolf was talking about. Apparently, she has never heard of such techniques.

Serenity leaned towards Fox a little and asked, "Fox, what is the teräs käsi?"

"The teräs käsi is a form of lightsaber techniques," Fox said. "That technique is used for those with staff sabers, in a general sense. If you think about how martial artists use bo staffs, then that's how it compares. The teräs käsi isn't like that, but it's similar in a few ways."

"And…what's up with Prodigy of Might?"

"That was my nickname I was given. I'll explain all of that to you some other time."

Wolf stood there with a confident smile, seeing that they didn't seem to be anticipating this. Wolf reached for something on his belt and pulled out a weapon that didn't seem like any normal lightsaber. As Wolf stood there with the hilt of his blade out, he activated not one, but two blades, filling the silent hangar with the low hum of two blades. Wolf stood there, now noticing that Fox doesn't have his lightsaber with him.

"So, did you lose your lightsaber to someone or did you just not bring it?"

"No, I entrusted them to someone. I, for sure, don't want my sister's to be damaged in any way," Fox replied.

Fox reached behind and grabbed the cerinian staff that he still had with him. The staff extended to its 6 foot range as he stood there with confidence in his eyes. Serenity took her lightsaber off the clip and activated it as the low hum of her blade also filled the room. Fox was ready for anything, but he didn't know Serenity's well-being in this situation.

"Serenity, will you be okay?" Fox asked.

"I'll be fine. Let's just hope we live."

"I want you to stay back until you feel it's the right time to attack, okay?"

"Sure."

They all stood there, waiting for one to make the first move. Fox then began to run forward towards Wolf. Wolf brought one blade up in a defensive posture in a vertical position, ready to block Fox's attack. Instead, Fox flashed by Wolf and attempted to stab him with the tail end of his staff. Wolf was able to anticipate that and deflect the tip away into the ground. They both turned around and began to stare into each other's eyes as if they were testing each other's wit to who would back off first.

Everyone else was running around in Theed after unsuccessfully finding no way out of the place as all but one exit is sealed. The only exit that isn't blocked off is the exit to the way that Fox and the others came in, yet that was on the other side of the city. As they were passing a corner, Falco noticed droids with blasters in their hands. Falco immediately activated his staff saber and began to block the bullets that were flying towards him. Thankfully, he knows most of the teräs käsi style combat, but he's still training to become better with the technique. After all, he's still in training to deflect shots back at his opponents. Some of the Nubian soldiers began to fire around the corner. Krystal jumped out as well and began to block bullets herself to ease up the stress on Falco. Some of the Gungans were standing behind the wall with no weapons at hand after using up all of their energy balls. Slippy had his blaster at hand just in case he needs to use it. Bakura brought both of his katanas out and began to run to the enemy lines. The droids noticed him and began to fire towards his direction as well. Falco and Krystal began to take this opportunity and ran towards the Battle Droids. Bakura reached two of them and ran by them. As he did, he stopped behind the droids and stabbed backwards with his katanas, one in both of them. Falco and Krystal managed to get to the other Battle Droids. As the Battle Droids were lying on the ground in a heap of spare parts, everyone else began to slowly come out after seeing them dispatch those droids with ease. They all began to run again towards the exit, which they still have a long way to go.

Fox was fighting it out with Wolf as he kept pressing on the offensive against him. Serenity stood there, waiting as she was letting herself become one with the Force. She tried everything to do so, but her abilities with the Force aren't enough to do so. She then felt something within her. She began to charge as soon as she saw Fox get shoved away by Wolf with a spinning sweep. Serenity pushed on her offensive, which has poor control. As soon as she saw Wolf attack her, she brought her lightsaber up in a defensive position. She managed to block the lateral attack that was coming for her. Within seconds later, Wolf began to attack Serenity with a flurry of blinding attacks. Fortunately, Serenity's defensive tactics have served her well as she managed to block most, if not all, of Wolf's attack. The ones that she didn't block, she managed to dodge instead.

Fox was already pressing the offensive against Wolf as Serenity managed to gain the offensive. Wolf used his Force energy and sent a wave at them. Fox and Serenity flew back, giving Wolf an opening to escape. As soon as Fox hit the ground, he did a backward shoulder roll into a kneeling position. Serenity managed to curl her legs and kick herself up into a standing position from her back with the nip-up. As soon as Wolf was a good distance away from them, he saw a small case of food rations and used his Force energy to throw that at a control panel to open it back up. Fox began to return to his assault again as he had his staff pointing at Wolf. Fox attacked Wolf with all he's got, but he can't get past Wolf's defenses. Serenity began to press her attack on him again. Even with their combined strengths, they can't hit Wolf at all. Wolf kept backing off as he entered the room full of walkways and columns of plasma. Fox stood there as Wolf backed off to an edge, feeling that something here is amidst. He remembered reading something about a battle taking place on Naboo and in this exact hangar in this exact setting.

"_It's as if he wants to repeat history, but I won't let that happen. I won't die!"_

Serenity and Fox stood there side by side as they stared into Wolf's eyes. Even though he stood there, staring at them with both his eye and his visual enhancer for the eye he lost, he still has that look that could paralyze someone. Serenity stood there with a defensive position as her lightsaber is pointing up and right, holding her lightsaber in front of her. She then made a quick motion, but feinted her attack, giving Fox a possible opportunity. Wolf then parried the attack and backflipped over to the other side. Fox took a running start and flipped to the other side while Serenity did the same, only she just made a long jump. They both landed on the next platform as Fox wound up for a powerful lateral attack. As he swung his staff at Wolf, Serenity went in for a low sweeping attack with her lightsaber. Wolf managed to block both attacks with one block as he stood there, snarling at the two.

Falco and Krystal were busy blocking shots from a huge platoon of droids that appeared from behind. As they were blocking the shots, the Nubian soldiers were firing their blasters at the droids. The bad part is that a droid with a missile launcher came in the scene. Falco saw the missile launcher and held his ground, waiting for the missile to come at them. As it did, Yami stuck his hand up and called upon his powers to stop the missile. As he did, the missile froze in the middle of the Battle Droids and detonated. The Battle Droids were thrown every way as the droids ended up in a pile of spare parts.

"Nice trick there, young padawan," Krystal said as she looked over to Yami.

"Thanks."

They all began to run again, hoping they aren't delayed any further.

Fox and Serenity were still making their struggle against Wolf O'Donnell as a clash was being heard. Serenity attacked Wolf with a swift attack while Fox went in slightly low. Wolf blocked both attacks, but Wolf not only jammed Fox's staff downward, but he was able to bend the head of the staff in an odd way, and then caused it to break apart. Fox still stood there, looking down at his staff.

"_Oh shit!"_

Wolf saw an opportune moment to get Fox out of his face. As he did, he took one jump towards Fox with his back to him and did a back kick in Fox's face. Fox fell over the edge of the platform they were on and fell to another platform. His arm hit the edge of the platform that was just below him 20 feet from the initial point and started to spin to the next one. He landed on his back there and could only like there as the world around him was still spinning. Wolf looked back over and only got a mouthful of Serenity's backelbow. Serenity then whipped her arm around into a backhand punch, causing Wolf to stagger a bit. Wolf then got back and spun around to strike at Serenity with a lateral strike. Serenity managed to duck the attack and spring back up. She began to turn counterclockwise while swinging her left leg into a roundhouse heel kick. Wolf took the hit, unfortunately, and fell down to the next level down. Serenity followed through and jumped down as well into a leap strike. With her lightsaber over her head, she was coming down fast to Wolf as he was lying on the level below her. Wolf saw her come down and rolled out of the way at the last second. Serenity looked to her left only to see that Wolf's lightsaber shooting for her. She barely turned away in time for Wolf's quick tap to miss. Serenity then began her assault again, trying to force Wolf to some energy fields.

Fox was able to get back up and grab what is left of his staff, which is quite a bit. He then began to gather what Force energy he had left and jumped to the next level up, which was just 20 feet above. Fox kept his staff with him and began to run full speed down the corridor, trying to catch up with them.

Wolf saw the energy fields fall down and managed to push Serenity away as soon as the energy field at his initial point opened. He began to run down it as fast as he can while Serenity was in hot pursuit of him. Fox began to run as fast as he can before the energy fields would shut. Wolf managed to get to the end and was stuck between gate 1 and 2. Serenity was in the next one down. Fox got stuck at initial point. Wolf tapped his lightsaber against the energy field and then deactivated his staff saber as he knew that it was safe again. Serenity did so as well, taking the time to hone her energy again. Fox stood there, hoping that Serenity can last long enough to survive the battle.

"_Serenity, hang in there."_


	8. The Dark Side Within

Here's the next chapter. Sorry to say, Browneyedalbino, I can't really do that since I already have it planned out. Still, I'm taking your suggestions into account. Thanks for the contributions. Ideas are always open for the public (and if you can, could you please tell me ifa character singing musical lyricsfrom an actual songis different from having music lyrics as background?).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars, but I do own a few characters (all of which aren't a part of this story).

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 8

The Dark Side Within

Several minutes have passed as the energy fields were still up. Serenity stood there as she was waiting for the energy fields to open again. Fox stood there as he had what is remaining of his staff in his hand. Wolf kept pacing back and forth, waiting for the energy fields to fall as well. Fox then set himself up, ready to dash forward as soon as the gates open. Wolf stopped pacing and stood there as he felt that the timing is right. Just then, the energy fields deactivated, opening one by one. Serenity immediately activated her lightsaber and began her assault again, leaving no space for Wolf to attack with. Fox's gate finally opened as Fox made a mad dash down as fast as he could. He wasn't thinking on using the Force at all since Wolf is challenging enough. Just as he was about to get to the end, the energy fields closed again, leaving Serenity in isolation against Wolf. Wolf took a quick glance back to see Fox standing there, worried about Serenity.

"_That's it. Keep your eyes on the battle and watch as your friend dies!"_

Serenity swung for low, trying to get Wolf to jump in anticipation. Wolf anticipated by blocking the blow and used his momentum to try to hit Serenity with a top-down hack. Serenity rolled to the right to avoid the attack and sprung back up in a defensive posture. Wolf had an evil look in his eye as he stood there, waiting for Serenity to strike again. Wolf stood there, waiting for Serenity to meet her demise. However, Serenity is smart enough to see through Wolf's tactics.

"_I know he wants me to attack. If I do, then that means that he'll parry my attack and jump over me. That way, he'll have an opening to strike me down."_

Serenity stood there, waiting for Wolf to come at her. Just as she thought of something that might work, Wolf began to rush her. Serenity brought her lightsaber up in a defensive posture. Wolf then jumped over Serenity in a twisting front flip in which he landed directly behind Serenity, leaving her open for an attack. Serenity whipped around and tried to block an attack, but she instead got a mouthful of a lightsaber's hilt. Serenity backed off a bit and stood there, holding her jaw. She then saw Wolf going in for a lateral cut that would decapitate her if she didn't anticipate it. She brought her lightsaber up and blocked the strike only to be knocked to the side slightly. She took a small leap back to get out of Wolf's range, but only to feel something pierce through her. She could feel the heat of the blade as it went through her chest. She thought she began to hear herself screaming out in pain, but she only could hear Fox's cry of agony as her vision began to darken and her body felt limp. Wolf took his lightsaber out of her chest, letting her fall to the ground. The last thing she heard was Wolf's footsteps circling her.

Falco stopped running as he felt a ripple in the Force. Krystal felt it as well when she looked over to Falco. Bakura and Yami both felt that same ripple, but Bakura collapsed on the ground after the first experience of this ripple in the Force. As he was on one knee, Slippy kneeled down to help Bakura back up.

"Falco, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, why did you stop?" Duke asked, adding to the question.

"…I felt something…something in the Force," Falco responded.

Joey stepped forward, wanting to know what Falco meant. He didn't know if Falco was talking on Fox and Serenity or if it was something else. He then finally asked. "What is it?"

"…Joey…" Falco could only pause as his heart ached from knowing this. He could only tell Joey the truth. "I'm sorry…but…Serenity…I don't know if she'll make it."

"Falco…are…you…telling the truth?"

"He is. Katsuya, you have to understand that the will of the Jedi is to fight and sacrifice themselves for other's sake."

"But…she's my…sister."

Joey's head dropped down as he began to shed a tear. Even though Serenity chose her path as a Jedi, he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let his sister go, no matter the circumstance. He'd rather have his life taken over hers. Joey could only whisper under his own breath.

"_Serenity…why did you…have to die on me?"_

Seto went up to Joey, seeing the grief in his eyes. He could tell that he was in pain. He then wanted to say something to Joey on his thoughts.

"Look, your sister decided to go out there and give her life up for some meaningless cause."

Falco grabbed Seto by his coat collars and slammed him to the wall while holding him there.

"YOU THINK THE JEDI SACRIFICE THEIR LIVES FOR A MEANINGLESS CAUSE?"

Seto kept looking into Falco's eyes without fear as he wasn't reacting to Falco's anger. Krystal put a hand on Falco's shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Falco, yelling at others isn't going to make them change their minds. There might still be a chance that she could live," Krystal explained. "She hasn't died completely yet."

"You mean…there's…still a chance?" Joey asked.

"Yes, but the window is very small to get her from there to here."

Joey looked down to the ground and felt a sharp pain enter his heart as he couldn't bare the fact that his sister might for sure die.

Fox was on his knees as his head was down. He kept staring at the ground, paying no attention to what's on the ground. Wolf took Serenity by the throat as her dying spirit kept pulsing with less strength. He then let go and let the Force do his bidding by making Serenity suffer in her death.

"Fox, you should just give up now. You can't save her. By the time this field is down, she'll be dead."

Fox stood back up, thinking of something as his feelings began to overtake him. He picked up the staff and began to stare out to Wolf. What surprised Wolf is that something's different about Fox. He could see a burning fire inside his eyes, a fire that wanted to kill.

"So this is your Dark Side. I see that you'll do anything to kill me now."

With that, Fox took his staff and used the tail end of it to jam one of the energy field couplings. As he did so, the energy field began to malfunction and was at risk of blowing up. Wolf let go of the Force around Serenity and began to focus it towards Fox. By the time he could, the energy field coupling blew, causing a chain reaction with gate 1. Wolf put his arm up, trying to protect himself from shrapnel that came from the exploding gate. He looked back up and saw black smoke spewing out of the gate.

"I see…so Fox didn't survive, did he?"

As he thought that, he was about to focus his attention back to Serenity when he saw a green beam of light. He couldn't believe his eyes as the giant beam and the gigantic size sword swung for him. Wolf dodged the vertical strike, but just barely. He looked back over to see Fox emerging from the smoke, holding his Titan Slayer. The difference with this one is that he designed it so that a lightsaber isn't needed for the energy.

"I see…so that's the legendary Titan Slayer. No matter, you can't win."

"Wolf, you'll regret every last bit of harming her!"

Fox then began to charge at Wolf with such speed that it'd seem impossible, especially with the Titan Slayer. Wolf brought his lightsaber up to block the lateral strike, but he was flung off of his feet and into a wall. Wolf managed to recover quickly as Fox lunged at Wolf in attempts to impale him. Wolf tried to do the same, but Fox was able to block the attack swiftly with his Titan Slayer. Wolf was surprised to see Fox block such a quick attack with his Titan Slayer. It'd seem impossible to block such an attack. Fox began to charge in with such rage that he began to cry out in a battle cry. Wolf began to block all of Fox's attacks as they were all swift, as if Fox was really using a lightsaber instead. Wolf kept blocking, attack after attack, as he's looking for an opening to get Fox. Wolf then parried one of Fox's vertical strikes, leaving Fox open. Wolf blasted Fox with a wave of Force energy, but Fox recovered through that in a backflip, which hit Wolf in the jaw. Wolf staggered back a bit, giving Fox a little time to recover some of his strength. Fox looked over to Serenity as she was lying there, dying from her fatal wound.

"_Serenity, just hang in there."_

Wolf took an advantage and tried to impale Fox. Fox was able to anticipate the attack and knocked the lunge away with his Titan Slayer with a top-down hack. Not only that, but he struck a vertical strike that lifted upwards. He managed to split Wolf's staff saber in half, leaving Wolf with one half of his staff saber. Fox made a quick spinning thrust kick that put Wolf on the ground. Fox went in for a top-down hack that would've split Wolf in half if he didn't roll out of the way. Wolf then used his Force energy and blasted Fox to the ground. Wolf went in and tried to use a sweeping lateral strike, which was targeting his legs. Fox curled his legs back and began to balance on his neck and shoulders for a second. He then kicked himself up with the nip-up and began to block all of Wolf's attacks that were coming at him. He parried a lateral strike to the waist and began an assault pattern of his own. Fox backed off to the edge and waited there for Wolf to come at him. Unfortunately, he didn't anticipate Wolf to use the Force on him to shove him down. He dropped his Titan Slayer from above and began to hang on the edge of some strange beacon like object stuck on the wall. Wolf looked down at Fox and kicked his Titan Slayer down the shaft.


	9. Gifts from the Prodigy of Hope

Here's the next chapter. You know, Browneyedalbino…I never thought of that idea. I actually might use that. It's not guaranteed, but sometimes certain changes are good. Also, Psionicnemesis, it is related to the scene with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul. Then again…this is Naboo, in Theed, in the same hangar, and in the same rooms and such. Certain things are still different. Still, it serves as an important thing in this story (and others).

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, Yugioh, or Star Wars.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Chapter 9

Gifts from the Prodigy of Hope

Falco stood there, waiting for some of the others to get up and get moving. Joey and Tristan were standing there, worried about Serenity as they don't know if she finally gave up or not.

"Falco, can't we do something?" Joey asked.

"We can't do anything about it," Falco said. "I have orders to take you all out of the city."

"She's putting her life on the line to protect us," Tristan said. "Can't we do the same and save her?"

"Hiroto, it's not that simple," Krystal interrupted. "The Jedi have been the protectors of the common good, the people's savior, and the keepers of the peace. We're to be prepared to give our lives up for that if that's what it takes."

Yami stood there, sensing Serenity's life waning away. He knows what the loss of a life feels like through his powers, but feeling it through the Force for him is different.

"Falco, what do you think we should do?" Yami asked.

"I was given orders and I'll follow those orders," Falco explained. He still stood there with his hands gathered at the small of his back as he exhaled a long sigh. "But if circumstances are to a certain point, then I have no choice but to disobey orders."

"Then why isn't Serenity's life a reason?" Tristan barked.

"Because she's willing to give her life up to save others. She didn't have to if she didn't want to, but she chose her path as a Jedi," Krystal explained.

"My sister is too important to me! I can't lose her now!"

"Joey, you have to remember that Fox lost his sister," Falco said. "Don't think that you're the only one who cares."

Joey stood there, worried about his sister. Falco felt something through the Force, but he doesn't understand what it is. He kept this to himself as Joey and Tristan were still being stubborn as usual. What he felt is a sudden spike in Serenity's life force.

"_It's as if she finally died, yet I can still sense her."_

Fox kept hanging for dear life from the small beacon like object as Wolf began to shower sparks down. Fox could feel Serenity's life wane away to a minimum, and there's no way of helping her now. Wolf stood there, hoping that Fox would let go anytime soon.

"Fox, you can't win. Even if you're able to get out of there, there's nothing you can use to defend yourself with," Wolf said.

He couldn't bear to hear Wolf talk like that, especially how much pain he's already gone through. Fox kept hanging onto the object as his hands began to fill with pain. Fox tried to sense Serenity's life force again, and he could still feel that she's hanging onto a strand of what's left in her life.

Joey stood there alone as everyone else was waiting on him. He wanted to run back to where Serenity is and save her, but Falco would easily chase him down. Tears were rolling down his eyes as he couldn't bear the pain of losing his sister. Krystal went up to Joey, wanting to tell him something.

"Jou, I…probably can connect you to your sister so that you can talk to her one last time," Krystal said.

Joey looked up, wondering what Krystal was talking about. He couldn't understand what Krystal was getting at. But if there's no possible way for Serenity to return, then he'd rather talk to her one last time.

"I'll…I'll do it."

Tristan walked up to Krystal and wondered about something. "Can we give a last word as well?"

"No, I only have the strength to use one person. Even with Falco's strength and mine combined, we wouldn't be able to support more than one person, let alone that Falco doesn't even know the process," Krystal explained.

"So, why is it that Joey should get the last word to Serenity?" Duke asked.

"Why else you idiot?" Falco said. "Their bonds are stronger than any of yours combined. You and Tristan combined may have a strong bond, but it's not as strong as a sibling's bond."

"So what you're saying is that those with powerful bonds can communicate to someone through any Jedi?" Yami asked.

"Not exactly," Krystal answered. "My people use a special power known as the Nawanse, which uses the Force and connects someone to another person. The Nawanse can only be used through the Cerinian Jedi Knights. However, there's a certain limit at how long a person using the Nawanse can last. Let's say that I use it to connect someone. If two people have a powerful bond, then I could last for hours, but if the bond is weak, then it'd only last for as short as five seconds."

"And you're saying that Joey and Serenity has the most powerful bond out of all of us?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, but I can only do this once since it depletes a lot of my Force energy. No matter how powerful the bond, this can only be used once."

Joey stood there as Krystal placed a hand on his shoulder. She began to gather her Force energy and began to connect Joey to Serenity. Joey stood there, waiting as his vision began to darken and a person lying face down on the ground is replaced by everything else. He knelt down to his sister's body as she was motionless.

"Serenity…I…I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I don't want you to die, but I guess it's too late to stop that."

Joey's head dropped down as tears began to flow from his eyes. He couldn't hold back the pain of his sister dying, but he couldn't hold back the pain of a secret about his feelings on her being a Jedi.

"Sis…the truth is that I really didn't want you to be a Jedi in the first place. After realizing that it also meant that you had to be ready to even give your life up, I wanted to make you stop. What held me back from that is…well…that you've grown up. You've become more mature now and I can't do a thing to stop you. Sometimes, I think I see a bit of Lisa in you. No matter how hard I would try, I wouldn't be able to convince you to stop your training. I…I just wish that…that you'll live."

As he sat there on one knee, he began to feel something. It's as if someone was actually pushing him out, but he saw someone kneeling by Serenity with a hand on her back. She had a content look in her eye as she looked over to Joey as Serenity's body began to glow with a blue aura, just like the other ghostly figure.

"_Don't worry. Your sister will live."_

Just as Joey lost sight of them, he realized who it was. He was able to see the city around him and looked behind him to see both Falco and Krystal in a deep trail of thought.

Fox kept hanging onto the object as he felt Serenity's life force disappear. Wolf didn't need to look over to Serenity just to know her condition as he could tell by Fox's expression.

"Fox, your friend died and you can't do anything about it. Even if you do kill me, you'll have to live with the regret of taking her."

"_He's right. I can't do anything at this point. There's no point in my life."_

Just as Fox was ready to let go, he felt a powerful ripple through the Force. He could feel someone's entity again, and knew who it was. He looked up to see that Wolf didn't notice the ripple, but that didn't matter. He then felt another entity that just disappeared, but long enough that Fox could tell who it was. He then began to smile, happy to know who that was.

"_Lauren, thank you."_

Fox began to feel a great amount of energy building inside of him as he felt renewed again. Wolf looked at Fox with an odd look as he could feel the shift in Fox's Force energy. Wolf couldn't feel the evil energy from Fox as he could only feel the energy of a Jedi. With little warning, Fox managed to use as much Force energy needed and proceeded to jump out of the pit. As he did, Wolf brought his lightsaber up again as he was ready to strike Fox down. However, he heard the noise of a lightsaber activating from behind. He looked back, losing his attention on Fox, and could see Serenity standing there with her lightsaber high and back. What's surprising is that Serenity's Force energy was overwhelming unlike initially before the fight.

"H…HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?"

Serenity went in for a powerful swing, but Wolf anticipated and blocked the attack. Wolf tried to decapitate Serenity, but she managed to duck underneath the attack as Fox came up from behind. Fox turned to the left a bit and began to curl his right leg. As he did, Wolf noticed Fox was behind him and spun around only to get a mouthful of Fox's right foot. Wolf fell backwards after taking a hit from the jaw breaker and looked back to look at Serenity as he could feel a great amount of energy building inside of her.

Her arms were crossed in front of her face in an X like formation as her legs were curled up as well. Wolf got up and felt a great amount of energy from Serenity. Wolf then called upon the Dark Side to push Serenity over. However, Fox managed to get in front of Serenity and take the hit for her. He barely moved, but did fall over after taking the blast. Fox then began to feel the energy exhuming off of Serenity as he could vaguely remember that kind of energy build up. Before long, Serenity released her energy as she brought her arms out and let her legs down. The appearance would seem like she was being blasted from behind, but she only remained there as she was yelling out in a battle cry. Wolf got up, trying to run from Serenity, but it was too late as the energy began to spread in a dome like blast. It's as if light itself began to overtake everything.

The energy subsided as Serenity fell to her knees and began to fall over to her side. Fox managed to catch her as her head began to lean against his shoulder while he held her in his arms. Wolf got up, battered from the powerful attack.

"Fox, you may have won the battle, but the war isn't over yet! Mark my words; I'll make sure that I kill you in cold blood!"

Wolf pressed something on his belt as his body began to fade. Fox sat there, holding Serenity as he was questioning himself as to whether what he saw is true or not.

"_I know that she used Divine Light. Lauren was the only other person to use that technique; I guess it was passed on to Serenity."_

He began to stand up as he held Serenity in his arms. Memories began to flood into his mind as he could remember the time that Serenity saved his life. He now owed her his life twice over. Fox began to run to the others as Serenity's life force began to drop again. This time, it wasn't dropping as severely.

"_Serenity, I'll be sure that you live on."_

Falco and the others were trapped between their way out and a group of enemies that ambushed them. Joey, Tristan, and Duke were firing away from behind around a corner at the group of Stormtroopers and Battle Droids while Falco and Krystal were holding back two Shadowtroopers. Yami brought his hand up and called upon his powers and used Mind Crush on the Stormtroopers. At the same time, Falco and Krystal managed to dispatch the two Shadowtroopers as more Stormtroopers and Battle Droids came up from behind again. The numbers were so great that even Falco, Krystal, Yami, and Bakura combined would be overwhelmed.

"Hold it right there!" one of the Stormtroopers barked.

Everyone stood there, holding their ground as the enemies had their blasters pointing at them. With no warning at all, something rolled to the middle of the enemies, which they just noticed it. The enemies tried to run, but the Thermal Detonator already blew up as a number of Battle Droids and Stormtroopers flew from the blast. The rest of them either escaped or were killed by some of the shrapnel. Fox emerged from the smoke that came from the blast as he held Serenity in his arms. Joey ran up to Fox, hoping that she's all right.

"Don't worry, Joey. She'll live," Fox said.

Joey grabbed Serenity out of his arms and held her in a tight embrace as he was relieved to see Serenity alive. Serenity began to regain very little of her conscience, feeling the tight embrace around her.

"…J…Joey…"

Fox used the Force to grab his lightsabers back from Bakura. He put one away on his belt and had the other one in his hands as he activated the trigger. Fox felt better as the green blade shimmered from the hilt. The energy from the blade resonated, leaving the remaining Stormtroopers paralyzed while the Battle Droids began to open fire. Fox deflected shot after shot as he stood in front of Joey, trying to protect him as he was still distracted. Tristan began to help out as he fired his M-16 Assault Rifle at the enemies, picking off any remaining troops that Fox didn't get. Falco went up to Fox and began to speak with him.

"Fox, you're okay, right?"

"Better than ever," Fox said.

Fox began to feel another presence as a group of Droidekas appeared from nowhere as their shield generators were up. Fox and Falco were blocking the shots as best as they can until the shields fall. Tristan and Duke began to fire their guns at the enemies, but their shots were doing no good as the Droidekas' shields were still active. Fox began to get annoyed by this and was hoping that a miracle would happen. As he hoped, one did come. He saw a number of shots coming from the air as they were showering the Droidekas. The Droidekas lie in a pile of spare parts as a gigantic ship landed near the entrance. Over the loudspeakers was a familiar voice.

"Everyone, get on the ship!"

With that, Mokuba came out from the hangar and threw down a rope ladder. Fox sensed something from behind and whipped around to see five Reborn standing there, all with red hoods. Falco was about to help, but Fox waved both him and Krystal to go with the others. The Reborn began to surround Fox in a large circle as he could feel energy building inside. He then felt a burst of energy exhuming off of him as he dashed over to the Reborn in front of him. What surprised everyone, even himself, was that he moved in such an instant that no one could see it. He then turned to a random direction and began to attack every Reborn with the same process in a random order as he kept going in straight paths to his next target. After a few seconds of that, he stopped outside the circle as the five Reborn troops fell over. Krystal stood there in awe as she recognized the technique.

"_I've heard stories about that Force power, but I never would guess that I'd witness Zero-Shift."_

Fox ran to the front hangar as the Great Fox was taking off. He used his Force energy and jumped into it as the opening was already 20 feet off the ground. He landed firmly as he ran over to where Joey was with Serenity.

"How is she?" Fox asked.

Joey looked up with tear filled eyes and a smile on his face. "She'll be fine. She just needs rest."

Fox looked over Joey's shoulder as Serenity was lying in Joey's arms with an emergency oxygen mask. Fox sighed in relief as he could rest easy to know that Serenity will live. He left for his room as he thought about this newfound power.

"_Lauren, you gave me this power, didn't you? I've only seen it performed by Luke Skywalker and Durass Kassyl, but you decided to give me Zero-Shift. You truly do live up to your name, Prodigy of Hope. And…thank you for everything, sis."

* * *

_

For those that are wondering, well here are your answers. Nawanse...I don't know what it means, but I felt like using that word since I can't find any other word to use (I really need to get a Japanese translation book). Also, yes, Zero-Shift is from Zone of the Enders. I couldn't think of another name for the technique, so the name belongs to the creators of ZOE. Durass Kassyl, I just made that name up out of my head. One last note, the next chapter will be the last of Dark Side Rising. Please review.


	10. Truth and Love

This is the final chapter to Dark Side Rising. I'm sorry if this story was short, but I had to since there was a change of plan in my story (even though it was really pulling out meaningless stuff). Please review.

* * *

Dark Side Rising

Final Chapter

Truth and Love

Fox was sitting in his room on the Great Fox. Unlike most commanders, his room is just like everyone else's since he'd rather be equal to his friends. As he sat there, writing in his datapad on the successful rescue mission, he heard Serenity come in. She was somewhat staggering a bit, but she's in good health now. She was wearing a Jedi uniform that Fox found that belonged to Lisa. Luckily, Serenity does fit into the uniform well.

"Fox, I wanted to talk to you about something that you told me earlier," Serenity said.

"About my nickname?"

"Yeah."

Fox sat there on his small bed as he set his datapad aside. Serenity went over to Fox and sat next to him as he was thinking about how to put it together.

"My name actually came long after I became a Jedi Knight. When a Padawan becomes a Jedi Knight, they may be given a nickname. I was given mine when I regained my powers. Strangely, Lauren received hers long before she was even considered a Jedi Knight."

"Why's that?"

"I believe it's because of her progression as a Jedi. She received it about a year before she even could take the test of a Jedi Knight."

"Can you explain to me why you and Lauren were given those names?"

"Mine was given to me because of what I went through and how I would never give up. Lauren's would've been Prodigy of Might, but she suggested Prodigy of Hope. She wanted that because she was able to encourage those that didn't have courage, comfort those that don't have any, and give hope to those that had none."

"I see. Is mine explainable?"

"Not really, but I do know minor detail in a few things. Your name, Shizuka, actually means quiet, calm, serene, and anything equivalent to that, I think. I don't know for sure, but that's what I could remember, if my knowledge still serves right."

"Fox, why is it that you still call me by my original name?"

"I'm just used to it, as Falco is too."

Serenity sat there as her chest still hurts from the wound she received during the battle. She could still remember sensing Fox's energy, the clash of lightsaber and Titan Slayer, and Joey's thought-to-be final words.

"Fox, I'd better leave now," Serenity said.

She got up off the bed and left Fox's quarters. Serenity managed to get into the hangar as the back entrance is sealed. She saw Yami sitting on the ground, thinking about what's next to do.

"Yami, can I talk to you?"

Yami looked up to Serenity as she stood there. He then noticed that Serenity seemed nervous, or something of that nature.

"Sure, what is it?"

Serenity went over to Yami and sat next to him. She wanted to ask Yami a few questions about what he'll be doing, but she truly just wanted to be near him; to enjoy this moment.

"Yami, have you decided on a weapon yet?"

"Yeah, I think so. I was thinking of using a staff saber at first, but I decided to use a Cerinian Staff instead."

"I see. Fox told me that you, Bakura, and I have to figure out if two of us are going to be together or not."

"So you can be in a room with a guy in it?"

"Strangely, yes, but that doesn't mean much anyways." _"Except for the fact that I would like to be with you."_

Yami sat there as he was pretty much dumbfounded. Yugi has told him how college students are separated between boys and girls when they live in dorms. Yami imagined that it'd be like that, but it seemed like the Jedi Academy don't have that gender biased thing.

"Who would you like to be with, Serenity? Or do you prefer to be with someone else?"

Serenity turned her back to Yami as she started to blush. She didn't want to let Yami know her feelings to him and that Téa and Yami are already together. Yami, on the other hand, doesn't know of her feelings and he only goes with Téa because Yugi makes him.

"I guess I can stay with you," Serenity answered shyly.

Yami noticed the pitch in Serenity's voice as she sat with her back to him. He also could notice that she had her legs curled to her chest like a little child. Yami placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder, and as he did, he could feel Serenity shaking from something.

"You nervous about the Academy?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Serenity, if you're not comfortable with me, you can always go with Bakura or someone at the Academy."

"No, I'm fine."

Serenity's voice was still a little shaky when she was talking. Yami figured that she was either nervous about the Academy or she's still thinking on her experience with death.

"Serenity, do you need to be alone for a while?"

"…Sure."

Yami got up and left then, leaving Serenity there alone. As Yami was leaving, he passed by Joey, seeing that he wanted to see his sister off to the Academy. He went over to his little sister to enjoy the last moments with her.

"Serenity, you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

Joey heard her voice a bit shaky, but he recognized that from his own experience. He kept it to himself just in case he was wrong about it.

"Serenity, I'll miss you," Joey said.

"…I'll miss you too."

With that, Joey sat there with Serenity, holding her close to him as they approached Yavin.

Back on the bridge, Fox was done speaking to Luke Skywalker about the battle. From the way that Luke was sounding, he seemed impressed about the three new Padawans. He also was comforting Luke after the invasion forces began. Since then, Luke is the last surviving member of the Skywalker-Solo family. As Fox sat there, he began to think about how to take care of the situation with Yami and Yugi. They both can't really be together, but how are they going to separate them is the question.

"_Unless the technique that Krystal knows works with Yami and Yugi. If memory serves right, then Ben knows how to do this process with Krystal as well, making it easier on them."_


End file.
